transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Bread and Battles
Date: 20 September 2029 Summary: A standard raid for energon and... grain... turns into a battle of epic proportions for no obvious reason. Also, people talk about reports over the radio. <:D Catechism says, "Decepticons! It is time to /reap the whirlwind./" Hook says, "I believe that to be physically impossible, Catechism." <:D Catechism says, "Have you never heard of a wind turbine?" Hook says, "That's not really reaping, and that's also stretching the definitition of a whirlwind." North Central States The North Central States encompass most of the Great Plains as well as the Midwest and Great Lakes regions. The Great Plains isn't just endless fields of grain in Nebraska and Iowa, it also includes the towering buttes of the Dakotas and the fertile river valleys that crisscross Missouri and Kansas as well. The Midwest is broad, clear horizons, a land of gently rolling landscape punctuated by rivers, woods, and trees. The Great Lakes states contain not only the huge metropolitan centers like Chicago, Cincinnati, and St. Louis but big swatches of forest and lakeshore to the north, with gorgeous scenic drives along the Lakes and the tall bluffs of the Ohio river valleys. <:D Catechism says, "It's totally reaping. Reaping a bounty of delicious, delicious energon, even as the pathetic humans do reap their pathetic grain." Galvatron says, "Take the grain as well." Galvatron says, "We can sell it to Carbombya." <:D Catechism says, "...as you command, my lord." Hook has arrived. F-35B Lightning II flies high over the flat expanse of Kansas. She was just planning on stealing some energon from some wind turbines, but Lord Galvatron has decreed that they must steal grain, too, so here she is, on the wing again. She skims down low, doubtless settting off any number of alarms. The F-35 ghosts just meters above the tubines, pushing in her luck. They spin furiously in the wake of her passing. Keeper has arrived. Fleet flies in behind Catechism, also low over the ground, equipped with the usual energon nets for hauling that were standard for him before he vanished. The wind raid seems like just a variation of your typical energon raid, like so many he had done before. He's frankly uncertain on how to gather the grain - that's a bit much for his little daggers. Tracks has arrived. Hook flies along in classic superman pose, arms rigidly outstretched, making a WHOOSH sound as he inexplicably manages to keep up with the F-35 and the alien jet thingamabob. "I suppose selling the organic substance to other pathetic humans is more logical than the first thing that sprang to mind, which was harnessing the gasses produced by their fermentation, then also burning the resulting alchohol." Tracks rides along with Keeper on a heavy hover-transport, normally used by the Autobots to haul supplies for major construction projects. When they're still miles away from the reported activity, Tracks rubs his chin (in an elegantly suave gesture). "Maybe we should leave the transport here and transform to our own vehicle modes to continue on." He puts one foot on the railing of the transport and vaults off like a diver, flipping acrobatically but turning the move into his transfromation sequence. His wings and engines sprout out immediately, and he streaks into the heart of Kansas to investigate. Tracks shifts into his gorgeous sportscar mode. In the fields, workers are happy and singing some kind of song about grain as they work giant industrial death-metal threshers and combines. "Say, George, do you know what's great?" one asks another. "I don't know, Bill, is it working in grain harvesting?" "You bet it is!" "Nothing could make me regret this career choice -- ever!" Keeper is driving said hover-transport. Cue the cool high speed driving to the scene of trouble music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjRG2530rwI Keeper darts his head towards Tracks and stares as he leaps off. "Hey! Jumping off a moving HD grade hover transport at this velocity is against operational regulations!" He brings it to a stop and 'parks' it near some trees. He disembarks from the hover-transport, taking the keys with him and transforms to that funky four legged mode to make better running time. Keeper, the hardened security mech, transforms down to a four legged monstrousity. Are we sure this is an Autobot? YEEEEEEEAAAAAAH!!!! F-35B Lightning II has been flying low of the wind turbine fields, as a snatch-and-grab there sounds easier than the whole grain thing. Perhaps Hook can just tow a truck laden with grain? She has no idea how she's supposed to do that, really. Stealing energon will give her time to think. She transforms and lands atop a hill, next to a turbine. F-35, Marine Corps variant, transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Fleet soars in behind the Lightning II before pulling up sharply. He transforms and touches down gently, right foot first, next to Catechism. He frowns and kneels next to the turbine. "I assume we have a means of making cubes? Or should I just keep look-out?" "Now, I understand why I was requested for this mission - I AM the Empire's paramount engineer - but what I can't figure out is why the mechs most suitable for the gathering and transportation of the organic produce aren't with us." Hook follows Catechism towards the turbines, clearing beleiving that lifting grain is a task FAR below someone of his calibre. "I can't beleive I'm actually saying this, but you know who would be good right now? Long Haul. And Scrapper and Scavenger for that matter, to shovel the grain.. we could even fill Mixmaster's drum with the stuff, if the humans don't mind it tasting like acid." Catechism is assuming that Hook has brought the Cubulator 9000. He usually does. She shrugs nonchalantly, and she inquires, "Hook, you have brought the Cubulator 9000, yes? Or it is... over 9000? That, and do you have any bright ideas about how to steal grain, aside from stuffing Fleet's cockpit and bomb-bays full of it?" Flying Corvette finally spots the Decepticons. He banks gracefully to vector in on their position. Hmm, doesn't look to bad. Hook, a pyramid jet - could be any number of Seekers, really, although something about that yellow color scheme triggers a faint memory (Tracks never forgets a paint job) - and that other one...wait a second, that one looks familiar. "Catechism!" Tracks shouts heroicly, and also transmits over a few open frequencies as he finally gets within effective posturing range. "Up to no good as usual, I see! Not enough that -ruined- my bodywork?! Well, prepare to be defeated - brutally!..." Then Tracks banks away, calling out loudly, "Keeper! Please defeat this one while I call for reinforcements! *lower voice* And please make it brutal." Outside the wind turbines, a protest is taking place, as a hundred or so humans shake signs at the offices. "JUST SAY NO TO WIND POWER! JUST SAY NO TO WIND POWER!" they chant. Some signs read 'YOU PUT MY NUCLEAR TECHNICIAN HUSBAND OUT OF A JOB,' 'YOU DON'T GET ENERGY WHEN YOU BREAK WIND,' and 'HOW DARE YOU.' The protestors, facing away from the landing Decepticons, seem to intensify as they see the security guards reacting -- "We must really be scaring these guys!" "Not a clue" Hook replies. Of COURSE he's bought the Cubulator, it's right here! The fussy Constructicon produces it from the magic of SUBSPACE and begins to hook it up to one of the turbines. "Given more notice I could have built something perfect for the task, but alas, time was short." Silverbolt descends from the skies above. Silverbolt has arrived. Cyclonus has said that Fleet must once more prove his loyalty to the Empire, and his usefullness. He didn't mention anything about having Fleet's cockpit stuffed with grain to do so. Fleet doesn't object, though. He looks up, however, at Tracks' shouting. "Autobots," he observes silently, though by this point it's probably an unnecessary statement. He leaps into the air, flies part way towards the Autobots, then hovers in place, intent to buy Hook time to gather energon. Temple Dog leaps and bounds trying to catchup after a flying car. He skids to a halt seeing what Tracks came upon, ploughing up a few waves of earth clumps with his paws. ~fwump~ "Tracks. You just broke three more protocols. Have you not read the handbook?!" He huffs smoke from his nostrils. He sees them looking to hook into some wind turbine for power. As far as Decepticon plots go, this one is... not so nefarious so far. They can't just build one of their own? It's not a complicated piece of machinery and wind is everywhere on this planet... nevertheless, they are appropriating it without authorization. "Decepticons. Please cease this unauthorized operation and leave peacefully." So much for beating anyone up for Tracks. Catechism looks up and sees and hears Tracks calling her out. Then, she spots that... what the heck is that? She has no idea. Catechism waves a hand back at Fleet and Hook. She directs, "Hook, handle the energon. Fleet, fetch the grain. I shall deal with those who would thwart us." All by herself. Riiight. She takes a running leap away from the two Decepticons, bringing her closer to the Autobots, and she poses aggressively. Exo-Armor Alpha-One Talon arrives from the South Central State region far to the south. Exo-Armor Alpha-One Talon has arrived. Flying Corvette continues his graceful turn and loops around towards Keeper, engines decreasing their output to slowly let bleed off his speed. When he's close enough above (and slightly behind) the much larger, more vicious-looking - but strangely civilized-sounding - Autobot, Tracks alters the angle of his engines, rotating them down 90 degrees so that he can hover in place. "Handbook? I thought that was just a bad joke!" he complains in an aside-voice to Keeper. Then he raises his voice. "Yes, Autobot reinforcements are on the way, so please cease this unauthorized operation. We'll only give you one warning!" He adds after a moment, reluctantly. A bunch of security guards run up on Hook: "HEY! That's AMERICAN wind energy! You can't steal our energy... IN AMERICA!" "Oh my god, Joe, just shut up and shoot the robot." The guards start popping shots at Hook. Hook waves a hand dismissively. "Yes yes, fine fine. Go off and have your fun." The wind turbine and several near it are surrounded by a burst of crackling purple energy, the Energon Cubulator humming as it traces a regular hexihedron in the air, the glittering shape begining to fill with glowing pink energon. "You know what would also make this a lot easier" Hook grumbles as he returns fire on the humans, the guards small-arms pinging from his lime green armor. "Devastator. Alright, perhaps "easier" is the wrong word. How about.. louder." Fleet narrows one optic slightly, widens the other, an expression of bogglement. "'Fetch the... grain'?" He shrugs, and from the undersides of each 'gauntlet' section a hilt flips out. He triggers his energon daggers, one green and one red, and dives towards the field. He'll get what he can with his daggers, then, though he doesn't expect that to be much. Oh look, the EDC is arriving. Took them long enough. Who bases the elite defense force on the edge of the biggest stretch of empty ocean on the planet? A very generic Talon exo-jet swoops into the area. Not that fancy Alpha-One jet, the other one. From Exo-Armor Alpha-One Talon , Gabriel Henshaw's eyes flicker over the controls to pick up the IFF sensor readings as he dives downwards towards the popularly named 'Bread Basket of America'. He's flown enough aerial patrols in the weeks since his work on Alpha-One, waiting for a chance to take some Decepticons down a peg. Pity Ramjet isn't here... but hey, he'll make do with what he's got. He flicks on the radio to let the Autobots know (and likely tip off the Decepticons as well, but his Talon isn't a stealthy type... yet) that he and Sam have arrived, even as he cues the transformation sequence to shift into the exo-armor mode. "Autobots, this is Lieutenant Gabriel Henshaw, EDC. Mind a helping hand?" Twisting and shifting, the Talon exo-jet transforms into an exo-suit. Concorde SST arrives late, despite being one of the first to radio Tracks. Irony at it's worst. Anyways....he flys his way in to survey the situation for the moment. One of the harvesters is driving his little combine. "Lah lah lah, I am a harvester," he sings, merrily. Then Fleet swoops down and starts stealing grain! "Nooooo!" he screams, in horror, tears openly streaming down his face as his mouth gapes wordlessly and he tries to ram Fleet with the combine at a fantastically slow land speed. Temple Dog remains grim-set in lion-dog face expression. Catechism is leading the group, and plainly refused to follow his request. And Tracks hasn't read the handbook. It's going to be one of /those/ days is it? So be it. He picks up the transmission from Lt Henshaw. "EDC intervention would be ideal. Ofcourse you are welcome." he levels a claw, attacked to a heavy paw at Catechism. "You really should order your Constructicon subordinate to cease firing or I will have to eat him." Hook has disconnected. Catechism considers the odds. Two humans, three Autobots. Three Decepticons, ine who is an engineer and the other who is... Fleet. She odes not like this odd. However, she keeps in her win that she is not here, despite every indication to the contrary, to beat Autobots up. She is here to steal things. Therefore, she must protect Fleet and Hook. She claps her hands together, points to Keeper, and calls out, "Hey, you! Silverbolt says you're ugly!" Dirge descends from the skies above. Dirge has arrived. Blitzwing has arrived. Fleet has little problems avoiding the low-speed combine as he twists up into the air, shaking the grain off his body. He scans the battlefield, then studies the combine, then grins. Why is *he* cutting grain when the humans have done it for him? He dives back down, deploying his energon net, and tries to scoop up the grain that's already been sliced. Americon has arrived. Blitzwing sings a worksong about how he is a steel-drivin' man as he chops grain with what looks like a giant scythe. A deathscythe! Scourge's old deathscythe, as it happens. Presumably he beat up Scourge and took it. Experimental F-15 can be heard far above as a screeching, warbling engine noise as it glides down from out of orbit. Focus arrives from the South Central State region far to the south. Focus has arrived. Blitzwing doesn't really know the difference between rail-driving songs and grain-harvesting songs apparently. Flying Corvette angles himself at Fleet and the grain harvester combine that tried to 'charge' the Decepticon. His engines rotate back to their normal angle, making him move forward with quickly increasing velocity. "Leave that helpless farmer and his vehicle alone! It's not his fault that farm machinery is so slow and ungainly!" The gunbarrels set in Tracks' headlamps open fire - emitting not lasers, but a dark energy with unexplained light-dampening properties. You are temporarily incapacitated by Flying Corvette 's 'even if this doesn't hit trust me it still -looks- stunning' attack. Avalanche has connected. Temple Dog looks unamused with Catechism. "You smell like fresh fish." Okay, what the heck was /that/ supposed to mean? Looks like things can only get violent now. He transforms into robot mode and draws his blaster. "Decepticon. Prepare to be diverted." He squeezes off a few calmly taken rounds at Catechism. Keeper, the brutally fierce looking horned lion-dog, transforms back into his two-legged less terrifying robot mode. Keeper strikes Catechism with Blue Blaster Pulse - Low Yield. Concorde SST sighs as he circles the battlefield. <> He then angles towards the ground and transforms, tugging his rifle off of his shoulder. Silverbolt changes into his robot mode. Experimental F-15 in fact doesn't swoop down. Grain fields are no place for jets. Dirge soars upward to the Sky above the Central United States. Dirge has left. Focus hums along the dirt road leaving a wake of dust behind him. He's behind the rest, of course. He transforms doing a hand plant on the road before springing into the air. He lands crouched on a grain bin before sliding down the side and takes off running towards the battle and the combine. From Exo-Armor Alpha-One Talon , Gabriel Henshaw drops down closer, weapons hot as he moves into position. Catechism and Fleet are the two targets right now (darn those Constructicon animation errors), and so he opts to open up on the conehead of the group -- no Ramjet, so he takes aim at the next best thing. Disruptor fire lances out, even as Gabriel moves Alpha-One into his first series of evasive maneuvers. Exo-Armor Alpha-One Talon strikes Catechism with Disruptor. The cybertronian hovercar splits the front hood and twists around. The back end flips up and folds over its hood while arms extend from the underside. The car does a quick jet of power lifting itself up to land on its new feet as a head slides out from the body. Where a hovercar once was, Focus stands. Catechism is not interested in being diverted by Keeper. She is intersted in making sure that her boys steal some grain, because leakin' Lord Galvatron demanded that they steal grain. So Keeper can whale on her if he wants, but she ignores the pain of the shot. Instead of paying attention to Keeper, she lines up a shot on Tracks with one of her arm guns. This is when the blasted human nails a shot upon her. Frowning, she makes the shot at Tracks, anyway. For the Empire. Catechism strikes Flying Corvette with Zap!. Fleet is hit by mysterious... dark light... stuff... things... that startle and blind him! He instinctively brings his arms up to block his head, but it's too late. The Seeker, who had been behind the combine and flying away from it, now crashes, plowing into the ground (pun quite intended, thank you). He shakes his head, lips drawn back in frustration as he tries to recover. "CAWWWW!" A red, white, and blue eagle flies in, randomly spraying shots at the wind turbines. "This form of energy generation is UNAMERICAN! Sure, you can get lots of power from it, but look how much land it takes up! And you can't, like, dial down the wind if it's too fast, or dial it back up if it's too slow! And that NOISE! Geeeze! Give me a coal plant ANY day. The smoke totally doesn't bother me at all! Also: LASERS." Another salvo of eye lasers from Americon at the wind turbines is unleashed. Blitzwing boggles at Fleet being shot with a beam of... darkness? A black laser? Dark light? "How does that even WORK?" he demands skeptically, flinging a hay bale at Tracks in a left-handed slinging motion. Hay bales weigh more than one might think. <:D Catechism says, "Americon, we want to *steal* the energy, not blow it up! Go check on Hook's Cubulator 9000 and see how it's doing." Blitzwing strikes Flying Corvette with Hay Bale. Americon says, "...what? Oh!" Americon says, "....*oh.*" Geo says, "Hrm. Interesting." Americon says, "I... I don't know what to say. The BLOOD RAGE came over me... and... and..." <:D Catechism says, "It's okay, Americon. We can blow it up once we steal the energy and make the environmentalists cry." Blitzwing says, "You've been spending time with Sunder, haven't you, Americon." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Lies!" Sunder has arrived. Americon says, "Yay! And, er, no, no, I have not. Honest." Focus runs across the corn field to the towers of wind. Focus isn't about to let some American bird attack them, let alone get away with it. Focus says, "Decepticon, attacking innocent towers of energy generation will not be tolerated." He hits one of the turbines and runs straight up it before launching himself into the air towards the next tower, but not before letting fly with a few blades at the bird. "And I will show you the error of your ways." he says calmly. Focus strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with Kunai Blades. Keeper removes a pal knife blade from one of his paws under his arm and moves in towards Catechism. "Defend yourself, Decepticon. Since you will not yield, you will subdued and incarcerated for crimes against this planet's people and as a prisoner of war." He thrusts his blade wielding arm in a punching motion at Catechism. Silverbolt sighs and just glares at Fleet. "you must be Fleet. You should've stayed lost." He grumbles at Fleet as he tries to recover. He then walks his way on over. "I suggest you leave." Keeper strikes Catechism with Pal Knife. Hello, My Name Is: FLEET Silverbolt moves the great distance west to the Northwestern State region. Silverbolt has left. Trailbreaker has arrived. Avalanche has disconnected. Trailbreaker has been here the /entire/ /time/, you just didn't notice him because he was wearing Silverbolt's colors. Silly underpaid, over worked animators. You'll get no gruel tonight! :D He's currently bracing up one of the assaulted wind turbines, proping it up with one hand while the other, currently in the form of a welding torch, repairs some of the damage. Gabriel Henshaw has left. Grimlock has arrived. Flying Corvette is scorched by Catechism's attack, then suddenly struck by a lump of hay which explodes against his front end. All in all, he's nearly blasted from the sky by the attacks - maybe they weren't the most powerful, but he's still in his car mode, and Corvettes have always been notorious for their paper-thin exterior panelling (one of the lowest crash safety ratings in the history of sports cars!). His winshield wipers turn on to clear away a bit of the hay as he tries to figure out what happened and where he is. Tracks first spots Fleet...and the Decepticon is right in front of him, nearly impossible to avoid! "Ahhh!" Tracks shouts in panic. Flying Corvette strikes you with ram for 14 points of damage. Keeper moves the great distance to the Southwestern State region to the southwest. Keeper has left. Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. A Sweepcraft has appeared, skimming low over the battlefield. He picks over potential targets before settling for Trailbreaker, who seems to be trying to put the wind turbines back. "Interfere not in our quest for fuel!" he shouts, lobbing a few disruptors at the Autobot. Sunder misses Trailbreaker with his disruptor attack. Catechism gets smacked around a bit more by the ugly Autobotm who then... vanishes. Those crazy animation errors! She winches as Tracks collides into Fleet, and comments, "I'm sure that hurt you more than it hurt me to watch it." Is she talking to tracks or Fleet? Who cares? Since Fleet is actually trying to gather grain and generally being useful, she continues to try to get Tracks off his crase. She does look over to see what Americon is up to, however. Then, she takes another shot at Tracks. Catechism strikes Flying Corvette with 25-mm GAU-12 cannon . Robotic Bald Eagle CAWS as his attack is thwarted by the throwing of many sharp knives. "OW! You jerk, who the hell THROWS knives these days? Why can't you use a GUN like we Americans do?" He dives down towards the blind Autobot, forgetting about the task Catechism laid out for him. "I could very easily fly high enough so that I would be out of reach of any thrown projectiles and pelt you from afar with lasers, but instead I shall close the distance and peck you, because I am a master strategist AND AN AMERICAN!!!! Caw!" Americon aims his beak at one of Focus's optics, aaaaand... Americon strikes Focus with Peck. While Fleet attempts to recover from being knocked to the ground, he's menanced briefly by an animation error, but before he can clear his head (*surely* a memory glitch!) a flying car comes crashing into him. "And *this* is why cars should stay out of the skies," he hisses. Yes, he crashed first. But that's because of the car's horrible driving, obviously! With a quick mental command, his daggers eject from their fold-away compartment completely. He catches them in his hands, twirls them, then attempts to bring them down into Tracks even as he works to pull himself out of his entanglement with the Autobot. You strike Flying Corvette with Double-Dagger'd Strike!. Blitzwing doesn't have to worry about Tracks, he's got a seeker all over him! But that ninja attacking Americon... ninjas are trouble! Blitzwing draws his rifle, shoulders it and tries to shoot the ninja off the windmills he's jumping around on. Blitzwing misses Focus with his Gyro Carbine (burst fire) attack. Americon says, "I could've sworn I played this stage in Ninja Gaiden: Gaidener. Except I was the ninja!" Ultra Magnus arrives from the Northwestern State region far to the west. Ultra Magnus has arrived. And here comes GRIMLOCK! The dinocommander soars in, cruising over the rolling hills and wind turbines of whatever generic battlefield the Decepticons have chosen today! He lands with a *BOOM!* (startling a couple of nearby chickens), and surveys the battleground. "Hr. First them septi-cons want BEANS, now they want...uuuuh...farm stuff? No make sense!" he grumbles, and starts towards the battlefield anyway, pulling his Energo Sword & Double Blaster from subspace. "Me Grimlock no care. Me Smash all the same!" And then, because he's an officer and a MASTER strategist, he calls out to the Autobots: "Hey! Who Autobots not dead yet?!" Trailbreaker continues to dutifuly work on the turbine, Sunder's bolts streaking in at the Autobot who is apparently ignorant of the malicious intent. Ignorant but not unprepaired. The bolts seem to halt in midair, stopped by some unseen force.. Like.. a field of force. Casting a perturbed look over his shoulder to Sunder, Trailbreaker makes a rude gesture, "Hey, I'm working here!" he calls out, "Ain't you got a bar of Irish spring to be holding anyway?" and with that he trys to conjure a stasis field around Sunder even as he moves on to continue undoing the damage that has been done. Trailbreaker strikes Sweepcraft with its special attack. Focus feels like C-3PO! Where's R2 when you need that stupid muppet thing zapped? Speaking of which, who still thinks Princess Leia, circa 1983, in the metal bikini is hot? Focus's optic gets scratched and while does hurt, doesn't really slow him down much. He lands on a turbine lightly as Blitzwing's shots from the gyro carbine zip and sting around him like gnats. Focus shifts his attention to his new attacker and leaps off the turbine. He cocks back his fist high up behind him as he falls towards Blitzwing. It even glows a bit with energon that appears to leak through the joints. Will it make a big boom? Will the fist bring the smack down on Blitzwing? Let's find out. It's crystalocution time! Focus strikes Blitzwing with Crystalocution: Fracture Strike. The sound of tires squealing across the open road becomes more and more audible, even against the sound of combat being waged across the hills. The sound comes from a single car carrier in distinctive colors. Unremarkable to some, but any Decepticon would know the sight: red, blue and white, the massive vehicle suddenly swerves off the road, ripping across the soft earth on a straight path towards the battlefield. "Decepticons!" the distinctive voice of Ultra Magnus booms out as the cab of the car carrier detaches; both trailer and cab begin to transform in mid-air and, when they land, the power-armor clad form of the Autobot City Commander is there, holding onto his plasma rifle and leveling the Decepticons a stern glare. "You have one chance to pull back before I start shooting." The plasma rifle levels upon the fighting forms, Magnus' frown deep. <> he starts over the comm systems, <> Flying Corvette wobbles in the air and then folds in his wings and engines, landing and puttering away on the ground. "I'm sorry Autobots, I have to withdraw!" Sweepcraft is suddenly trapped in a forcefield! "Blast you! When I get out of this..." he hisses, attempting to struggle free. But there's not much he can do right now. Tracks begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sweepcraft . "We're already shooting!" Blitzwing yells back at Ultra Magnus just before Focus tackles him and performs an armor-cracking robot martial arts strike. "And hitting and stuff! You're late to the party as usual, Magnus!" He grapples with Focus and tries to smash him into the base of a windmill. Blitzwing strikes Focus with Horizontal Press. A purple shape descends. "I should have known they wouldn't be able to do something so /simple/," Galvatron snarls as he rockets downward, fists outstretched -- he is literally falling /straight/ down. "But I suppose if they're to learn how to do something properly... I'll have to show them how to do it myself!" Galvatron's path is calculated as he drops -- toward Ultra Magnus. With a hoarse, raspy battle cry, his boot-rockets burst into flame, and he seeks to ram the Autobot City Commander with all of his might. Galvatron strikes Ultra Magnus with ram. Catechism is seeing that Americon is not doing what she told him and is instead fighting ninjas. Maybe he is a pirate now. Arrrrr! (In America.) Disgruntled, she stalks over to check on the Cubulator 9000 herself, since Hook mysteriously vanished. She then glances up as Galvatron arrives and gulps noisily. One coned head, on a platter, coming right up? Robotic Bald Eagle shrieks, "HEY! Stupid Autobot! I'm still attacking you! And you know, just for IGNORING me, I'm going to take the one thing that's most precious to you... YOUR SIGHT. Hahahaha!" He buzzes Focus a few times, eventually waiting for Focus to get distracted. This happens once Blitzwing tackles Focus. "Your optics are MINE, now!" Americon cries triumphantly as he uses his talons to grasp at Focus's face. Americon misses Focus with his Talons of Patriotism attack. Did Grimlock just ask who wasn't dead? "Oh, I'm afraid I'm quite dead. No need to bother about me," Fleet answers idly as Tracks flees. He scans the battlefield. Frag! Things have escalated considerably! He pulls himself up and then does something that many would view as unexpected of him: he flies right towards Grimlock! However, rather than making an attack, at the last moment he shifts position, flying by the Dinobot instead. Perhaps he means to attack from behind? Or maybe he's up to something else. You scan Grimlock carefully, storing every nuance of appearance and behavior in your holographic database. <:D Catechism says, "Sir, Fleet is securing grain. I am seeing to the Cucbulator 9000." Focus grunts and is picked up by Bltizwing, by the head no less. Focus mumbles, "No..." before he's put square through a wind turbine tower. If anyone has seen the aftermath of a tornado where a 2x4 is punched through a tree trunk, Focus is kind of like that right now. Thankfully, one hand is free so he can fend off the grasping claws of the eagle. He smacks sideways against the claw so it slices by the autobot's head by mere micrometers leaving a nice scrape along one side of his face. Nothing damaging, but it does take off the paint. Focus says, "My mind is open to all that is around me. I can see without sight. Your attack is pointless." Focus is a little dented up from that drill through the tower though and kicks at Blitzwing on the opposite side. "You however..." he kicks out, "...are a problem." "You should learn how to listen, Blitzwing, but then maybe I'm giving your intelligence too much credit," Ultra Magnus replies blandly. "One chance to get out of here. Not one chance to not shoot everything around you like mindless fools. Chance is over." The plasma rifle lifts, focusing on Blitzwing. "Now don't come crying to me that I didn't give you a chance--" He never finishes the sentence. A second later, Galvatron's helmet'd head is driving straight into his midsection with crushing strength. A surprised, strangled 'ghn!' escapes Magnus' robotic throat as thick power armor cracks and dents inward, launched straight off his feet as he and Galvatron go airborne. "All you're going to -- ghh -- teach them is how best to -- agh -- run away!" Magnus shouts defiantly, trying to put a stop to Galvatron's forward momentum by clasping hands high above his head and swinging them -down-, to crush into the Decepticon leader's back and knock him into the earth. Ultra Magnus strikes Galvatron with Knawk it Down a Nawtch. Focus misses Blitzwing with his Circuit-Su: Gentle Foot Strike attack. "HEY!" Grimlock watches Tracks flee. "You Tracks come back! Stupid car!" he growls at the foppish 'warrior'- and then takes a step back as Fleet zips by him, talking about how he's, well, dead. "HEY!" Grimlock repeats. "If you Septi-con dead, how come you moving? Unless..." the gears turn in Grimlock's processor- "YOU AM ZOMBIE!" And with that, Grimlock whips his blaster up and opens fire. "Me Grimlock see movie! Me know what to do!" And he opens fire! Grimlock strikes you with This...is my BOOMSTICK! for 12 points of damage. Trailbreaker, the hardest working of otterbots, and a lover of cracking shellfish open using rocks placed on his cute tum-tum, scurries through the field, hot footing it towards the heightened energon levels.. only to discover Catechism at the source, seemingly standing guard over the Cubeilator. "I don't suppose there's any chance of you backing down if I ask real nicely, huh, girly?" inquires Trailbreaker as he makes his presence known. He doesn't wait for a answer, instead he begins to pull a Wonder Woman, his arms held out as he begins to spin rapidly in place, a light soon glowing from his center and expanding out. A wall of force radiating out to surround nopt only himself but the Decepticon's devious machine aswell. Trailbreaker successfully activates a powerful protective forcefield around Trailbreaker, shielding it from the next attack. "Yeeaaaargggh!" Fleet cries out as he's hit in the back, a shot that brings him once more down into the field of grain. He's out of his league here, and he knows it. He got what he wanted, but for now... he has to play useful, but he must survive at the same time. "Oh, hey, I think that blasted me back to the land of the living. Good shot!" With that, he pulls himself back to his feet and leaps over Grimlock's head, flying past him /again,/ going to grab the net full of grain he had been gathering earlier. "Think I'd like to stay that way," he notes. The furious Sweep transforms, launching himself at Trailbreaker, claws bared. "I will gut you for this!" Sunder retorts, "Nobody interferes with the Empire's fuel collection!" He cares not if Trailbreaker is hard at work. After all, Trailbreaker's work is counterproductive to the Empire. Slash-slash go the talons... Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Sunder misses Trailbreaker with his talon swipe attack. Robotic Bald Eagle grumbles, flapping away from Focus. "I didn't understand a word you just said! You clearly were not speaking American! But now I grow weary of you, and will destroy someone else!" His keen eagle eyes scan the battlefield, and he spies Fleet getting the Zombie Treatment from Grimlock. His optics widen in alarm, and he yells, "Oh, no! A brave Decepticon is in grave danger! I must help him at once or he may DIE for real! Launch missiles of patriotism!" A flurry of cute little rockets launches from his back, making a whistling noise not unlike a 4th of July Rocket, and also sporting a red glare, also not unlike a 4th of July rocket. Speaking of which... "It's the 4th of DIE, Grimlock!" Americon strikes Grimlock with Rockets' Red Glare. Catechism just stares at Trailbreaker. It is as if she cannot understand what he just said. Her Decepticon-made processors simply refuse to parse that statement. So. He's going to hide behidn that forcefield, is he. She's just going to have to batter it down, like a Ten Ton Hammer. She pulls her arm back and swings it at Trailbreaker, protecting the Cubulator as if it was a fallen wingmate. Better, even. It's not like she has a single live wingmate these days, does she? Catechism strikes Trailbreaker with Smiting The Heathens. Magnus slams Galvatron down brutally, the ground erupting beneath the Decepticon leader as his upper body embeds itself deeply. With a savage bellow, the earth breaks further as the tyrant frees himself, face caked with soil and grime: "If only I could say the same about you, /Ultra Magnus/," he hisses, charging forward again, fist reared back. "Because when I'm finished with you," he roars, "you won't be ABLE to run away!" Blitzwing blocks the kick, catches the foot and tries to force Focus into the spinning blades of the windmill! "Haven't you heard that every action creates an equal and opposite reaction, Focus? Let me lay some science on you!" Galvatron strikes Ultra Magnus with OWL IT UP A NOTCH. Blitzwing strikes Focus with Windmill Grinder. Trailbreaker's forcfield shudders and shatters under Sunder's attack, the breach allowing Catechism to step on up and lay some four-knuckle love on him. It's a god hard knock that has him drawing back a step. Shaking some static out of his crimson optical band, Trailbreaker steadies himself, "I'll Take that as a no!" he replies with a chuckle. A somewhat grim smile take's it's place on his ebon features as the weapon retracts into his right wrist, a fist soon taking it's place, a fist that he drives towards her middle even as he steps in to reclaim lost ground. Landing smoothly in a crouch, Magnus assesses the situation. He looks towards Galvatron, and then the remaining Autobots; his lips pull into a thin line. "I hate to sound like a Huffer, but... this isn't looking good." Magnus' astute observation precedes the sudden explosive recovery of the Decepticon leader, the City Commander jerking his head around -- just in time to get a fistful of Galvatron. "Ghhrk--!" Metal crunches under Galvatron's mighty fist as the Autobot XO stumbles backwards, yet Ultra Magnus doesn't even skip a beat. "Big words from the transformer stealing grains as his master plan," the Autobot grits out before moving fluidly forward, spinning around to try and level a brutal roundhouse kick to the side of Galvatron's face. "You're going mad, Galvatron!" Focus is yanked out of the hole rather violently. Before he could recover though he's whipped hard into the air catching a windmill blade in the shoulder. It rips into him and snaps sending the tip of the blade spinning away and into a nearby shed housing some electrical equipment. The blade slices the shed neatly in two with Focus landing next to it coughing and grinding his teeth in pain. He pulls himself up and says, "I shall not be dispatched so easily." He twists to the side and crouches leaning one shoulder lower than the other with his arms out wide to either side, now front to back. He steps off and closes in with Blitzwing while snapping off two fingered punches in rapid succession. His hands are a blur, first 4 hits. Then 8 hits. Then 16...finally stopping at 24 hits landing across the triplechanger's body. Trailbreaker strikes Catechism with punch. Ultra Magnus strikes Galvatron with YOU'RE MAD WITH POWER. Focus strikes Blitzwing with his Circuit-Su Water Form: Twenty Four Open Palms attack. "If you Septi-con still living, me Grimlock MAKE YOU DEAD 'GAIN!" he growls, bringing his blaster to bear- only to get bombarded with a rocket salvo! "Oof." he says, the fireworks a-sploding all around him. He glares over at Fleet- and at Americon, too! So many targets, so little time! "Grr! You Septi-cons not worth me Grimlock time!" he snarls- and then stomps forward, decidedly ignoring them for the time being as he sights in on the REAL objective here- the energon! Or, more interestingly, the decepticons trying to GATHER the stuff. Namely- Sunder! "Me Grimlock read report on you sweep!" he snarls, stomping forward- he swings his sword down at the Unicronian! This done, he takes a moment to pause, thoughtfully. "Me Grimlock no really CARE 'bout him Jazz, but this good 'scuse anyway." Grimlock strikes Sunder with Energo Sword!. Blitzwing cocks an eyebrow. "I actually expected you to be in pieces by now, but- whoa!" He staggers backwards, raising his forearms to guard his face as Focus forces him back under a flurry of blows! Sunder howls as Grimlock's sword slices into him. That was unexpected. Turning and glaring at the Dinobot, and leaving Trailbreaker for Catechism to deal with, the Sweep pounces, claws bared and dripping with deadly green acid. "How about Me Sunder tear You Grimlock a new waste disposal unit?" Sunder roars. Sunder strikes Grimlock with Acid Claws. Fleet isn't worth Grimlock's time? Hoorah! Fleet has succeeded at one of his lifelong goals! With the Sweep now occupying Grimlock - or is that Grimlock now occupying the Sweep? Fleet is free to get back to gathering grain. Yay! Objective! However, his nets are only so large, and he'll soon has as much as he can carry. Robotic Bald Eagle shrieks, "I am totally worth your time!" as he closes in on Grimlock's head. "Because although you may be King of the Dinobots--" Quickly, he transforms into robot mode and lands on Grimlock's head. "--I, Americon, am Lord of the Dance! And I dance on your HEAD!" He begins a cute little dancing routine on the Dinobot's head, though with the big guy swinging that sword around and everything, it might be a bit hard for him to stay on. Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Americon strikes Grimlock with Foot of Democracy. WHONK. Galvatron eats Magnus' huge, blocky power-armored foot, and spins slightly from the force of the impact, blue paint scrapes visible on his scowling face as he recovers. "Am I, Ultra Magnus? Or are you simply too much of a dullard to see how things /really/ are?!" With a truly unsettling cackle, Galvatron produces a pair of illegal electro-knux and swings forward again with a surging body blow toward the Autobot leader -- "We'll see who's mad when I stand over the husk of this planet in VICTORY!" Galvatron strikes Ultra Magnus with ILLEGAL ELECTRIC BRASS KNUCKLES FROM SPACE. That is indeed a 'no', Trailbreaker. That is a 'no' if Catechism has to beat it into Trailbreaker's armour with her bare fists. However, she can ape her lord Galvatron in some small way, by extending the spikes in her knuckles. She then thrusts out an arm, pistons pumping to pummel the Autobot. Catechism strikes Trailbreaker with Spiked Knuckles. Focus is in a good place to do a few things. His path can split several ways here and Focus takes care to pick the right way to handle this. A blunt attack might help. He can always run later if needed. Focus continues pounding away knowing that letting up his attacks will only allow Blitzwing to recover and counter. He switches his stance and snaps his two hands forward, aiming for two different spots on Blitzwing's body. "You underestimate your opponent." he states, "That is your weakness." Focus strikes Blitzwing with Crystaloctuion: Vitals Strike. With Galvatron's sanity dwindling, those electricity-laden blows of his sting all the fiercer. The bodyblow crushes into Magnus' chest with surprising force, the accompanying shock of electrical power forcing Magnus straight off his feet. Teeth grit, shocks pulsing across his body over and over, Magnus lands in a stagger, dirt and grass kicking up with his every backwards shamble. "You'll still be the mad one, Galvatron! And as long as my spark still functions--" Pulling free his plasma rifle, the barrel flares brightly as the massive thing charges. With one squeeze of the trigger, one full-powered beam of white-hot plasma scorches across the air, aimed to strike Galvatron in the chest. The trigger is squeezed again, and again, several pulses of plasma all aiming to knock the purple dictator straight back. "-- you won't be standing in victory -anywhere-!" Ultra Magnus strikes Galvatron with ::Full Power::. "Rargh!" And so, Grimlock is raked. Raked with ACID CLAWS! Oh, and Americon is on his head too, but that's not so bad. "Grr! Me Grimlock smash you!" he says, and soon transforms into his formidable dinobot mode. "Me Grimlock smash you all!" The tyrannosaurus rampages in place for a few moments, and then gets to work with his very important plan! First thing, he wheels around, attempting to sweep Sunder's feet from under him with his tail! This brings Grimlock around to face the gnat-like Americon- who Grimlock snaps at with his teeth! This done, he looks over at Fleet, and growls. "Somebody get him septi-con! Him get FARM STUFF!" But Grimlock is too slow to be over there right now! With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Grimlock unleashes his Rampage! (and not the tiger). attack on Sunder and Americon, striking Sunder and Americon. Trailbreaker is 'no'ed, he is 'no'ed plenty and painfuly. Her pointy punchers perforate his ponderous, protective, plates. One strike jagging up and striking the mostly covered section of windshield and gifting her with the chime of cracking glass, cracks radiating out from the four points. He weathers the blows however, gritting his dark jaw and digging in his heels, "Ma'am, I'm getting the distinct impression that you and I ain't exactly on the best terms." quips the Defensive specialist as he pivots on one foot, drawing one foot up and thrusting it out to give himself a little bit of room to breath. Trailbreaker misses Catechism with his kick attack. Raptor descends from the skies above. Raptor has arrived. Sky King Ramjet says, "Hnnh. Pork bellies up two percent." Sky King Ramjet says, ".. this is a LOUSY report! I require more INFORMATIVE reports!" Jayson Redfield says, "Shut up, conehead." F-22 Jet Fighter high in the air, his scanners picked up some activities below, so he swooped down to investigate. The F-22 was sleek, and bared no real markings on him as he flew through the darkened sky, even his thrusters were nearly muffled as he slowed down and seemed to nearly hover in the air. Sky King Ramjet says, "Silence, human worm, or I will identify you with a REPORT." Americon says, "Grain is DOWN, however, by EIGHT million points! You heard it here, first, humans! Mwahahaha." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock have report! Is called 'List of people me Grimlock gonna punch!'" "And your weakness," replies Blitzwing, recoiling from the forceful dual impact but recovering his balance quickly, "is bringing a knife to a gunfight!" Both of his shoulders snap open and unfold, revealing shiny red cones behind the armored lids, each one tucked into its own tube. The rockets launch with a whistling screech, swarming out towards Focus (and Trailbreaker, who really wasn't a target but happened to be behind Focus at the time). Grimlock says, "You Ramjet in report! ALL Septi cons in report!" Americon says, "You do not need a report! That human's name is Johnson Radcliffe!" Sky King Ramjet says, "Commendable laugh, Americon." Americon says, "Thank you." Sky King Ramjet says, "I KNOW you have that REPORT, Grimlock, for I have READ a REPORT about YOUR REPORT." Sky King Ramjet says, "We /have/ REPORTS about /your/ REPORTS about /our/ TROOPERS." Grimlock says, "Uuuuh." Talazia Keldahoff says, "Ah...typical news report. all hot air." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock have stuff BETTER than hot air! Me spit fire!" Geo says, "Seismic activity detected." Gabriel Henshaw says, "Shhhh... listen, guys. We have one of those dunce-cap Seekers who thinks they're important clogging up the airwaves. Let's all take a brief moment to step away from our radios... and laugh at him." Talazia Keldahoff says, "Dinobots are better than Seekers anyways." Sunder says, "Urg, did someone get the number of that Dinobot...?" Blitzwing unleashes his Drunk Missile Barrage attack on Focus and Trailbreaker, striking Trailbreaker and Focus. Monstereo says, "666" Glittery Magic Fusillade says, "8675309" Geo plays the follow-up guitar riff. Americon is flung off of Grimlock's humanoid mode head when he transforms, and lands neatly inside Grimlock's T-Rex's maw. "NEVER FORGET ME!" he cries, giving a thumbs up just before he is sealed behind the rows of metal fangs. Then, Grimlock may experience some laser-induced indigestion, the kind you can't fix with a simple pill. The Creepy One Sunder says, "Blast that Dinobot..." Americon strikes Robot T-Rex! with Red, White, and Blue Lasers. Monstereo says, "Touche, Fusillade." Jayson Redfield says, "Fire-breathing dinosaurs for the win." Tempo says, "Next thing ya know, they are gonna try an' steal peach an' summon Mario..." Americon sounds like he's speaking from inside a metal shed, his voice reverberating like crazy. "Don't worry, Sunder. I got him right where I want him!" The Creepy One: Sunder says, "No really, Blast him. Ramjet, where are you when I need you?" Fleet hasn't spotted the new arrival, and besides, he's got his orders. But now he has as much grain as he can carry (and no, don't ask him what kind of grain it is - he can't tell Earth plants from each other, anyway). So he decides to see to the other part of his mission, and jets directly to the hilltop containing Hook's cubulator, blissfully unaware of the approaching F-22 Autobot. Poor, foolish pastel Seeker! Blitzwing says, "I'm busy blasting this ninja." Geo says, "Nightbird unit?" Sky King Ramjet says, "I am occupied with reading reports about Silverbolt possessing reports and dare I even mention, /reading/ such reports about my troopers." Catechism pivots over Trailbreaker's attack, briefly stranding on one hand. Her legs high in the air, she attempts to kick Trailbreaker in the head. She tries to keep track of how the other Decepticons are faring, but it is quite difficult. Rule zero: Battle is chaos. Sky King Ramjet says, "I assure you, it is all tremendously important work." Catechism strikes Trailbreaker with Kick. Talazia Keldahoff says, "Oh my goodness! It's a miracle!" Talazia Keldahoff says, "Ramjet can READ! *click*" Sunder is knocked off his feet by the Dinobot's lashing tail. Growling and rising slowly, the Sweep takes off into the air, trying to stay out of Grimlock's reach. His headcannon warms up. "How about doing us all a favor and going EXTINCT, just like your organic forebears?" Sunder strikes Robot T-Rex! with Headcannon blast. Jayson Redfield gasps! Jayson Redfield says, "It's a sign of the Apocalypse!" Galvatron's Decepticon emblem is melted by the plasma burst, leaving a scorched ripple of damage on his chest that emits long streamers of steam on contact with the cool air. "NNYARGGGHHH!" he screams as he's fired upon. "So you want to go shot for shot, eh, Ultra Magnus?!" he bellows, sounding more and more furious and less and less hinged. "LET'S GO SHOT FOR SHOT, THEN!" Tempo says, "Oh, hey there Rammie-- how is tha' cone-head of yours doin', ever get the tip sharpened?" Gabriel Henshaw says, "Only took most of fifty years of using Hooked on Phonics, too..." Americon says, from inside the metal place he's in, "YOUR apocalypse." Galvatron raises his fusion cannon, which thankfully is only primed enough for a low output, and /fires/! Galvatron strikes Ultra Magnus with Angry Shot. Jayson Redfield says, "An Apocalypse is an Apocalypse." Sky King Ramjet says, "Americon." Americon says, "Yessir!" Sky King Ramjet says, "Inform the Autowench I am far, far too occupied to descend to her level in speaking whatever bastardized dialect of South Vilnacronian she indulges in and that I must use a third-party, in other words you, to communicate just such an intent." Sky King Ramjet says, "For I am reading these /reports/." D-56 Ramjet says, "Now what is it you want, Sweep?" Monstereo says, "Ramjet. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MG-5rtt6BU8" Tempo says, "An' apparently tha' cone head of his ain't got enough processin' power to even comput two things at once- haha" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "I want fried Dinobot for my dinner. Is that too much to ask?" Sky King Ramjet says, "I have no idea what you've just said. This must be more unintelligible Junkspeak. Quickly, go give elocution lessons to the Autowench wit hthe rust-ridden lips." Geo says, "Hrm. Rust. Perhaps..." Robot T-Rex! looks entirely too smug as he closes his jaws around the cassetebot! So smug, in fact, that he barely even notices Sunder's laser *ping!* off of his thick dinosaur hide! This look, however, soon fades, as Grimlock blinks his blue optics as Americon zapzapzaps away at the inside of his mouth! "Grhrhrph!" he says- and then spits the cassettebot out! Yay! Only it seems Grim needs something to wash the taste of evil decepticon out of his mouth. Something like FIRE. Trailbreaker plays witness to Catechism's agility, befor that boot clunks into his thick, brick-shaped helm he manages to pucker his metal lips and blow a impressed whistle. But then he's kicked and then a missile hits him in the back, shrapnel scattering out in dangerous proximity to the Cube-U-Trom TreeFiddy. The explosion sends Trailbreaker flying forward.. at Catechism. Jayson Redfield says, "Anyone else hearing a bunch of hot air?" Grimlock strikes Americon with Fire Breath!. Trailbreaker misses Catechism with his ram attack. Focus tries to avoid the missile since shooting it down isn't an option. Not with a knife! Focus just isn't keen on the idea of having a gun so that solution is not on the table. Focus is thrown backward by the explosion and lands on his back rather painfully. His senses ring and scream at him for a few moments before Focus pulls himself back up, unwilling to go down. At least not yet. The kung-fu king does look trashed though and for good reason. Blitzwing is hella though. Energon drips out from several rends and cracks on his body as he lowers his arm and letting it hang behind him. It begins to glow in an odd purple energon like substance, especially around the finger tips. Without saying a word, he charges Blitzwing thrusting his hand towards the triples's chest, intending to drill five neat holes there and suck the energon right out of him. D-56 Ramjet says, "What do I care about your culinary misadventures? -Real- Transformers consume energon." Tempo says, "Hun, 'em Seekers are powered by it." Americon says, voice still reverberating, "Dear Tempo, I regret to inform that Ramjet thinks YOU SUCK and MUST DIE, and he can't understand you because you don't speak American like everyone else, and appointed me to say it for him. And stuff." Monstereo says, "Gosh Ramjet, you're such a racist. You're an antijunkite." Focus misses Blitzwing with his Circuit-Su Water Form: Five Fangs Open Palm attack. Trailbreaker says, "You think that's bad? You aughta hear what they say when they think we can't hear them." D-56 Ramjet says, "Also I am very much occupied with locating the last of the Autobot Intelligence Agents so that I can make him wish he was never, ever, formatted." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Real Transformers /contain/ energon." Jayson Redfield says, "Dear Americon, just shut up and die already." D-56 Ramjet says, "It pleases me that you've passed intro to robology, Sweep." F-22 Jet Fighter notices on his radar the close decepticon and hrms gently, he transforms and hovers down behind the decepticon, his assault rifle aimed right for him, "Hey-- You-- I think you outa drop what your carrying and just surrender before things get nasty, huh?" Yes, this autobot had anti-grav technology just like the very decepticons he was built after. No wonder he was sometimes near shot at by his own team-mates! D-56 Ramjet says, "And by pleases, I mean I do not care." Raptor transforms swiftly into his robotic form, with his optics for a split moment flashing vividly. Full-Tilt says, "Haa haa" Americon says, "Wait, how do I know Tempo's name? I never met her before. I must've... uh... guessed correctly?..." Dirge says, "I hope you all choke on your own banality." Americon says that over the sound of roaring flames, by the way. D-56 Ramjet says, "I am sure you've read a report on this, Americon." Shot for shot. It sounds a bit ominous -- especially when that fusion cannon blast knocks directly into Ultra Magnus' chest with furious force, even for a low-power blast. "Argh!" Magnus is lucky the thing wasn't primed yet for something more powerful; he doesn't have much time left before the real pain comes. Staggering across the ground, Magnus' chest smokes, armor melted just slightly against the blast. Stopping in a crouch, one knee pressed into the earth, Magnus frowns, one hand gripping against his chest. "Sorry," he remarks with an unpleasant grit of his teeth. "I don't have time to deal with 'going shot for shot' with you right now." And with that said, the missiles attached to his shoulders launch out, twin red rockets flaring brightly as they scream through the air, roaring straight for Galvatron. Tempo says, "Hun, I dun suck, I rock." Ultra Magnus strikes Galvatron with <>. Sky King Ramjet says, "Americon." Trailbreaker says, "It's rude to talk to about a lady when she can't hear you. Also when you are on fire." Jayson Redfield says, "I hope you choke on your own cone." Americon says, "Yessir?" Sky King Ramjet says, "Did she just report that she does not suck?" Americon says, "Whattheeffinheck?" Trailbreaker says, "Yeah, We've got your numbers, Ladies." Foxfire finally chimes in. "Ramjet's deaf!" The Creepy One: Sunder says, "Speaking of tasty morsels..." Americon says, "OH YEAH? Well, I have this? The most annoying sound in the galaxy! *sucks in a breath...*" Foxfire says, "Ack! Don't eat the fox!" Monstereo says, "I am driven to change the channel. This episode is boring. The antagonist's dialogue is uninspired. Unmoving. I bet Mars frequency has more wit." Blitzwing catches the drill-hand with his left hand, draws back his massive right fist and straight-arms it directly towards Focus' forehead, intercepting him neatly. "Good try, but I learned that one." But can he deliver the counter? Monstereo says, "Oh and Sunder. Mirror Mirror on the wall says I'm the prettiest one of all. You lose again. Neener." Gabriel Henshaw says, "Ramjet isn't deaf. He's just a coward who can't practice what he preaches. I figure he's not long for this world before he goes the way of Starscream." Blitzwing misses Focus with his Fist Catch/Reversal attack. The Sweep manages to escape Grimlock's attention for now, as the Dinobot instead chooses to focus on Americon. In the meantime, Sunder has been loading a rocket-propelled grenade into the secondary firing chamber of his disruptor rifle, and now he aims the launcher at the hulking mecha-T-rex. "Here, you Grimlock, CATCH!" he mocks. Sunder strikes Robot T-Rex! with rocket. Sky King Ramjet says, "Who dares equate me with that lump of Vos trash?" Monstereo says, "Everyone." Foxfire says, "Just as long as he doesn't haunt us. I'd rather not see a Dinobot possessed by a Seeker's ghost." Full-Tilt says, "Yeah, you better watch your mouth!" Catechism says, "Ramjet will *never* go the way of Starscream. He has better taste in capes, yo." The Creepy One: Sunder says, "I'm surprised the Junkions have mirrors. In a dump like that they would all be broken, giving you an eternity of bad luck." Americon says, "She did contradict you, sir!" Sky King Ramjet says, "Hnnh." Sky King Ramjet says, "Put her on the Sweeplist." Foxfire says, "Superstition, Sweep. Don't tell me you believe that." Sky King Ramjet says, "With the following special instructions." Sky King Ramjet says, "Remove head." Monstereo says, "We make lemonade... hard lemonade. WOOOOO! Party!" Sky King Ramjet says, "Place in Rodimus's re.. wait.. no. Rodimus would not care." Sky King Ramjet says, "Place it in /Silverbolt's/ recharge chamber." Sky King Ramjet says, "He'll care. And yet, I won't." Americon emerges from Grimlock's mouth as a fireball. And you know, this would make a totally AWESOME cover for a heavy metal album if someone took a picture of it. BORN BY FIRE! you could call it. And for some reason, he is yelling the most annoying sound in the galaxy (supposedly) as he turns in mid-air and fires back at Grimlock, Max Payne style (which is even more metal). The Creepy One: Sunder says, "It makes more sense than the Junkion calling himself prettier than a Sweep." Full-Tilt says, "Hnn, Silverbolt.." Americon strikes Robot T-Rex! with Shock and Ow. Americon says, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" D-56 Ramjet says, "AGH." Blitzwing says, "Nice move." Full-Tilt says, "He will be the first to be sampled by Trypticon!" Fleet has just touched down, feet landing lightly on the hilltop, when he hears a voice behind him. "Oh, /please/ Autobot. You call that a threat? Have you /seen/ who commands me? And you expect me to be intimidated by /that/?" He sighs and swings around swiftly, right arm outstretched, dagger already returned to its spot, and fires a ray that, if it hits, will coat Raptor in a very thin layer of ice that will melt off swiftly, but should incapacitate him briefly (in other words, a freeze-based 'Special'). Gabriel Henshaw says, "But at least Starscream actually backed up /some/ of what he said." Blitzwing says, "Annoying noise though, can't you do that without making the noise?" You successfully strike Raptor, who is now temporarily incapacitated. Sky King Ramjet says, "What are you talking about, gnat?" Grey Snapper, Fusillade return-echolocates. <:D Catechism says, "No exploding lungs?" Americon says, "Yes, but then it is not effective! Wait, someone is trying to communicate with me via annoying sounds! I shall respond!..." Geo transmits a FOGHORN! Jayson Redfield says, "Autobots don't digest easily. Silverbolt would probably give Trypticon a stomach ache." Monstereo says, "Just cause you got an endless supply of nail polish doesn't make you hot, Sweeps. It makes you trash, and coming from a Junkion that's saying a lot." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Unicron damn it, I wanted barbecued dinobot, not flambebroiled turkey..." Americon says, "...I have lost my hearing!" The Creepy One: Sunder says, "Takes one to know one, scrapheap." Full-Tilt says, "Trypticon has the digestive system of a BEAST" Full-Tilt says, "He can AND WILL devour everything!" Jayson Redfield says, "If you say so." Monstereo says, "My scrapheap brings the girls to the yard and they're like, It's better than yours." D-56 Ramjet says, "Finally, these reports are complete." Full-Tilt says, "Just you wait." Catechism does manages to see Fleet using a... freeze ray? What in the deuce? She scowls darkly at her pale build-cousin, and she makes a note to question him... thoroughly... about that later. On that one hand, where she was balancing, she springs over Trailbreaker, and she lands on her feet. She whirls and unleashes one of the variable times of ammo from her arm guns upon him. Full-Tilt says, "After he eats Impulse and the Aerialbots, you'll be next!" Catechism strikes Trailbreaker with Acid Rain. Geo simply transmits a FOGHORN. At, like, human eardrum-shattering levels. Gabriel Henshaw says, "I think you know already... just goes to show how short the attention span of the dunce-cap variant Seeker design really is. Most have removed some of the CPU processing ability -- what little there was to begin with -- out to make room for the 'cone'. And I thought Sunstreaker was vain about his appearance." Sky King Ramjet says, "The first one is dead already, Full-Tilt." Sky King Ramjet says, "Move on with terminating the Aerialbots." Full-Tilt says, "Yes sir!" Monstereo says, "Good thing everyone has a volume control on their speakers." Sky King Ramjet pauses. Sky King Ramjet says, "Are..." Sky King Ramjet says, ".. are you retarded, human?" Monstereo says, "Wow... so much anti Decepticon propoganda fodder for next time you squat out another episode of Decepticonz." Impulse says, "Oh, I'm sorry, Ramjet. Was I using words too big for your limited vocabulary again?" Gabriel Henshaw says, "OOC: *rips that away from Impuse*" Sky King Ramjet sounds alarmed, "..Dirge!?! The last time we used the chronoton scatter array.. did we somehow project us into an alternate universe full of retarded humans!?" Jayson Redfield says, "I'm pretty sure you're the one who's retarded, Seeker..." Gabriel Henshaw says, "Now, now, Jayson..." Full-Tilt says, "Watch your mouth, whelp!" Sky King Ramjet says, "Do you have ANY IDEA what GALVATRON will DO to us when he discovers his WORK-FORCE is incapable of remaining upright!?!" Dirge says, "I fail to see how this would be different from the norm, Ramjet." Jayson Redfield says, "What? It's true, ain't it?" Gabriel Henshaw says, "Calling Ramjet retarded isn't nice. It's insulting to those who are developmentally challenged, because Ramjet is in a class all his own." Sky King Ramjet says, "Well. Original universe or retarded universe or not." Monstereo says, "Ramjet, I understand you throw yourself into everything you do. Why don't you go dig a well?" Sky King Ramjet says, "Who is this paltry human who speaks as if he is at my station?" Jayson Redfield says, "Ah, well, that makes more sense. I'll just call him stupid, then." Monstereo says, "SHAFT!" Sky King Ramjet says, "Because I do not dig, stupid. I ram things. And before you even request, /no/. The answer is no. I will not ram any of your Junkwomen while you watch. Except for Songbird. But that is neither here nor there." Full-Tilt says, "Guh.." Americon says, "Can I watch?" Sky King Ramjet says, ".. Yes." Full-Tilt says, "Bugger off! I call dibs on watching!" The Creepy One: Sunder says, "Ewww, junkwomen..." Full-Tilt says, "I'm more important than you are! I get priority!" Monstereo says, "ooc well that was kind of tasteless..." Americon says, "Tapes superior, random purple guys... uh... suck!" Sky King Ramjet says, "Decepticons, Decepticons. Maintain composure." Gabriel Henshaw says, "We all know better than to talk down to you, Ramjet." Sky King Ramjet says, "You can -both- watch." Full-Tilt says, "Yesss" Americon says, "Ok, that's fine." Full-Tilt says, "I get to watch more though, 'cause, 'cause, 'cause I'm, like, better, right?" Americon says, "I want a better view, though." Sky King Ramjet says, "Identify yourself, human." Jayson Redfield says, "Which human?" Gabriel Henshaw says, "Lieutenant Gabriel Henshaw, EDC. Still scared of my Talon design?" Tempo says, "Ya know somethin' Rammie-- I bet I can kick ya hot-airred aft all th' way ta th' moon and back again." The missiles Magnus fired strike true -- one slams into Galvatron's knee, blasting the plating on the joint open and causing a plume of black smoke and yellow sparks to burp from the wound. The other missile strikes his side, just under the armpit, ripping a jagged hole in his armor which also sparks dangerously. "NNNGGGUUHHH!" Galvatron howls, knocked onto his good knee by the onslaught, which only seems to enhance his fury. "MAGNUS!" he brays, voice wild, "I WILL NOT BE TAMED THAT EASILY -- FOR /NO ONE/ TAMES /GALVATRON/!" His cannon is a bit more charged, and he fires it again, at a silo behind Magnus, hoping to drown him in sorghum. Sky King Ramjet says, "The one who is just as useless as you are." Americon says, "I enjoy watching violence, I do!" Galvatron strikes Ultra Magnus with SORGHUMSPLOSION. Sky King Ramjet says, "Oh. Must be this Lieutenant." No! Focus slides just under the fist. He pulls out one of his blades and shoves it forward, hoping to drive the bladed disk into Blitzwing from a crouched position. "Such is the way of things." he says pushing forward into Blitzwing. Sky King Ramjet says, "I've never heard of you. What significance do you have to an Air Commander?" *PTOO!* Grimlock clears Americon from his mouth in a totally metal way- and then summarily ignores him! Sunder's rocket hits home (like it's really hard to miss Grimlock in the first place)- and the dinobot growls. "Grrh!" he snarls- and transforms. "You get back down here!" Grimlock commands, even as he flies upwards. "Get back down so me Grimlock can SMASH!" And with that, Grimlock clasps his massive mitts together and attempts to hammer-smash the Unicronian back to the ground! There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Sky King Ramjet says, "I have no idea what you have just transmitted, woman. Cease your prattle." Focus strikes Blitzwing with Shruikan Blades. Grimlock misses Sunder with his Hammer Punch! attack. Jayson Redfield says, "Who, me? I'm just your friendly neighborhood pain in the ass." Raptor hrms softly, "..didn't see that one comming." Then finds himself covered in a thin layer of ice, which made it rather hard to move, his form started to fall slightly, but was able to break the ice, "Ok-- Offically, not cool.. well-- You know what I mean!" His black visor hid his narrowed optics. Sky King Ramjet says, "No, not you! I am talking to the Autowench! Who is just as useless and inconsequential as you are!" Americon says, "Maybe Johnson is a woman, and that is why he... uh... she responded! A strange name for a female, though!" Gabriel Henshaw says, "Doesn't matter, Ramjet. You've already proved to me the one thing I was expecting you to prove: that you're not worth the ammo to shoot you down and make a mockery out of your obselete design." Sky King Ramjet says, "Obsolete?" Sky King Ramjet says, "I am a Transformer, you retard." Tempo says, "Hhaha" Sky King Ramjet says, "We are the pinnacle of creation." Sky King Ramjet says, "Also I have a gun. Attached to my shoulder. What do you have? This report calls what you have a.. 'rekt-tum?' I have no idea what such a device is, but I am certain it pales in comparison to a Transformer with guns on his or her arm." Gabriel Henshaw says, "You're an archaic throwback. And I'm done wasting my time talking to you. Maybe when you actually become important, then I might reconsider talking to you." Jayson Redfield bursts into laughter. Full-Tilt says, "I believe a 'rekt-tum' is how the human species consumes food." Sky King Ramjet says, "The Decepticon Empire is a /progressive/ government. We allow /suitable/ women into the ranks." The Creepy One: Sunder says, "I believe you have that aft-backwards, Full-Tilt." Full-Tilt says, "Psshaw. What do /you/ know?" Sky King Ramjet pauses. Dirge says, "Come and visit me, human. We shall discuss obsolesence." Sky King Ramjet says, "..wait a cycle." Americon says, "Nah, I was a human briefly, and believe me, that's not how you do it!" The Creepy One: Sunder says, "I have gutted sufficient prey to learn anatomy." Sky King Ramjet says, "Did that human just mention Earth Defense Command?" Sky King Ramjet says, "Hnnh. I thought scheduled that for destruction? Did that not occur?" With his freeze ray he will STOP time. On the other side of a unpleasent event, Trailbreaker is melting.. he does not like melting, why are you melting Trailbreaker? Turning around, rolling onto his melted back, Trailbreaker brings to bear his plasma welder..and uses it somewhat like a flamethrower at Catechism, whipping a arc of Plasma at her with a sweep of his arm. The Creepy One: Sunder says, "besides having a human form for a time, like most of the rest of us did." Trailbreaker misses Catechism with his plasma attack. Sky King Ramjet says, "Dirge, check the Imperial schedule." Full-Tilt says, "Woah, you guys were /humans/?" Jayson Redfield says, "Sorry, Rammy! EDC doesn't go down that easily." Sky King Ramjet says, "This report disagrees with you." Full-Tilt says, "How...gross." The Creepy One: Sunder says, "it was vile beyond your wildest dreams." Full-Tilt says, "Did you consume energy with your 'rekt-tum'?" Sky King Ramjet says, "Meanwhile, human cretin." Jayson Redfield laughs more. Sky King Ramjet says, "It is you, a lowly -liuetenant- who is unimportant." Sky King Ramjet says, "I am Air Commander of the Decepticon Empire and a Transformer." The Creepy One: Sunder says, "Energon is toxic to humans." So. Much. Sorghum. Ultra Magnus can only look up with a blinking, confused stare as Galvatron fires off his cannon blast -- but /not/ at Magnus. What he sees... is a silo suddenly exploding violently, and a virtual flood of grasses falling at Magnus like an avalanche of grain. "What the hell--" -=FWOOM=-! All that grain impacts Ultra Magnus with far more force combined than they would hold individually, sending the massive Autobot -crashing- into the ground as all that soghum literally buries him alive. Is this the end of Ultra Magnus?! A grain-based drowning?! There is silence-- -- but not for long. After half a minute of ominous silence, blue beams of low-powered plasma rips through the field of grain that Magnus has been buried under, aiming blindly at the tin tyrant beyond. Magnus slowly drags himself upwards, soghum clinging to his metal body as he shakes his head, body sparking and battered. "Ugh... all the grain is getting caught up in my joints..." Sky King Ramjet says, "Several. Leagues. Above. You." Ultra Magnus strikes Galvatron with ::Medium Power::. Sky King Ramjet says, "You will do well to remember it." "What do I care about your faulty temperature guage?" snorts Fleet. He leaps towards the cubulator and investigates it for what cubes have been generated. Not near enough, but more than Fleet can carry. He scoops up a few cubes and shoves them into the bag with the grain. While he's keeping an optic on the Autobot Seeker on ice, he's not attacking, using the time to get further along in his mission. "I guess the trick is to always stay unpredictable," replies Blitzwing when he gets stabbed in the chest. True to his word, instead of trying to block or dodge this time, he just lets Focus stab him. Now he's got the knife. He lunges for Focus and tries to slam his face into the end of the ninja weapon that's sticking out of his chest. Maybe not the greatest move tactically but it IS pretty unusual. Avalanche has connected. Blitzwing misses Focus with his Unusual Stabbing attack. Catechism is all about dissolving people. She's not really down with being melted by a plasma flamethrower, though. That's just not on. She ducks behind a wind turbine as the attack comes at her, and she lets the generator take the the hit instead of her. Then, she pokes out from behind the generator to shoot at Trailbreaker again. Catechism strikes Trailbreaker with 25-mm GAU-12 cannon . "HOW DOES IT FEEL, ULTRA MAGNUS?!" Galvatron cackles, so caught up in his frenzy that the laser clips his shoulder and he doesn't even seem to notice as it punches a boiling wound through his armor. "TO BE UNDONE BY THAT WHICH GIVES LIFE TO THE RACE YOU SO FOOLISHLY CODDLE?! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The Decepticon leader shoots a tractor, which explodes -- Galvatron then lifts the burning tractor and starts running, intent on using the flaming wreck of a farming vehicle like some sort of weapon to smash Magnus with. Of course, he looks like a freaking madman, but he also reasons that setting all this grain stuck to and sitting around Magnus on fire is as good a plan for Autodeath as any. "DIE, YOU TWIT!" he screams, almost sounding like he's taken on a bit of a British accent at the end of that. Americon lands, still on fire, into the sorghum fields, which are also set alight. He stands, brushing himself off a bit, though this does not put out the fires. "Damn, I am running out of attacks, and none of them hurt very much!" He squints with determination at the Dinobot. "I know! Perhaps if my strongest attacks have not destroyed him, perhaps my weakest one will!" So, he pulls out a taser, and fires two electrified barbs at the Dinobot, which somehow hurts and does not stun at all. Tempo says, "Are ya con's done jabberin', I'm sure th' world ain't carin' to listen to ya'll anymore anyhow.. And Rammie-- if ya th' commander, ain't no wonder ya'll suck, hehe." Galvatron strikes Ultra Magnus with FLAMING TRACTOR BURNING VIGOR. Jayson Redfield snickers. Americon strikes Grimlock with Paint Burner. Sky King Ramjet says, "Why are you calling me 'Rammie'? I have no desire for your affection." Catechism says, "Air Commander Ramjet, Mega-Maid has switched from suck to blow." Full-Tilt says, "Heheh..Rammie.." Tempo says, "I call ya Rammie, because tha' all ya can do right, ram people with tha' cone of ya's like a dart." Sky King Ramjet says, "Yes, you moron! That is why my name is Ramjet!" Sky King Ramjet says, "Not Wastemytimewithdumbblondesjet!" Tempo says, "Must be fun ramin' th' jets then.." Sky King Ramjet says, "Dirge." Sky King Ramjet says, "I think retard-Earth also is in the same universe as retard-Cybertron." Sky King Ramjet says, "This new technology is more trouble than it is worth." Sunder easily moves out of the way of the Dinobot's fists, putting himself just out of reach. "Don't touch me, you mechanical circus attraction," he hisses, lashing out again with his talons. This time he puts a bit more force behind them. Dinobot armor is notoriously difficult to penetrate, but Sunder gives it a try anyway. Sunder strikes Grimlock with evisceration. Avalanche has disconnected. Unusual, yes. Effective? A resounding no. Focus steps back and spins on a heel bringing the back of his hand around for a gentle strike like...thing to Blitzwing. Focus says, "Unpredictable, but even that will not help when you cannot land an attack." Focus strikes Blitzwing with Circuit-Su: Gentle Fist Strike. "Grrh!" Americon's logic is a failure, as Grimlock is still standing there! Or, well, hovering in midair. You get the idea. "Me Grimlock get you!" he says- and then surges forward in midair, attempting to grab ahold of Sunder- at which point he simply turns his antigravs off! And down they go! And if Grimlock has his way...he's gonna break his fall with the sweep, to boot. THUNK! Grimlock strikes Sunder with Grimlock is big and heavy.. Raptor breaks free and then opens up his missile bay on his arm as he flips back, "So.. you want Energon so baddly?" A missile then extends out of the bay on his arm, "Then let me lend you a hand.." Then fires the missile right for Fleet-- and his Energon. Trailbreaker just can't seem to keep himself in this fight! He drags himself to his feet, a arm hooked up to guard against the hail of bullets. "Ngh, I think.. you need a time out, Conehead." he replies over the din of battle, thrusting the plasma nozzle in her direction once more.. only to have it produce a bubble like sphere of light, a sphere of light that jostles through the air in her direction, attempting to encase and hold her. Trailbreaker is thinking about your wants, and personal safety, Catchism. Won't you consider his? You evade Raptor's Basic attack. Trailbreaker misses Catechism with his Bubble Girl attack. "It feels... ridiculous," Ultra Magnus spits out, his glowing blue optics narrowed as he curls his right hand into a tight, strained fist. His body sparks, long cracks forming throughout his armor as he takes a slow step forward. Swooping low, Magnus takes up a large handful of grain -- just in time to see Galvatron rushing at him with a flaming tractor. "But now I guess I know how you feel." Grain catches fire as soon as Galvatron drives that tractor into Magnus with the horrible, defeaning BOOM of metal striking metal. Magnus' whole body is lit up in sporadic bursts of flames as that dry drain ignites like the fourth of July. The tractor EXPLODES against Magnus' body, tearing off a massive chunk of that power armor... but Magnus surges -forward-, thrusting one fist forward to -PUNCH- into Galvatron's wide open, bellowing mouth, shoving a fist-full of burning sorghum straight into Galvatron's maw. "YOU FIRST!" Ultra Magnus strikes Galvatron with Mouthful of Sorghum. Did you know that Fleet is a dancer? Well, okay. He's an aerial dancer, which is rather different from ground-based dancing, but still, as he twists and jinks from the way of the missile attack, it shows. "When being given a hand, I generally prefer applause," Fleet mutters as he raises his empty hand, as one arm is most certainly hampered by his load. He fires off one quick shot, then reports, "I have as much as I can carry! Taking to the air!" You strike Raptor with Shoulder-Mounted Rifle - . Americon yells, "ARGH, I hate being ignored! Especially by giant robot dinosaurs that are extremely violent!" He transforms into eagle mode and zips towards Grimlock, extending talons and trying to rake them across Grimlock's gut. "Sure, you bite me and set me on fire, but do you step on *me* with over thirty tons of weight behind you? Nooooo! I *hate* you, Grimlock!" Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Americon strikes Grimlock with Beak Of Rights. "Yeah, I guess I should be sticking more to what I know," admits Blitzwing, yanking his gun off of its magnetic hook and firing from the hip. At least he can admit when he makes a mistake, uncommon for a Decepticon. The punch lodges a load of flaming sorghum into Galvatron's mouth, and even though he technically does not have a gag reflex, he still chokes as the wad of fiery grain clogs various vents and intakes that his mouth was logically designed to facilitate. He sputters and staggers backward, red smoke coming from his mouth, mixing with the normal smoke of the burning grain until he manually reaches in and tears it out, throwing it on the ground as fire starts to build up around the two combatants. "Shades of Texas, eh?" Galvatron says smugly, even though his voice is rendered rough by the grain fragments clogged into his throat speakers. "I can't wait for another state to burn -- because you will be too /dead/ to stop it!" Galvatron swings both hands up, and attempts to come down with a mighty axehandle. Blitzwing strikes Focus with Gyro Carbine (burst fire). Galvatron strikes Ultra Magnus with Axehandle. Catechism is still standing very near the Cubulator 9000, and she's quite protective of it. She again stares at Trailbreaker, silently wondering what the glitch with his vocoder is, because she cannot understand a word that he says. She demands, "Speak sense, you! Even if I have to beat it into you." As steps out of the way of his bubble attack - what is this, Care Bears? Then, she brings out her whip. Ka-crack! Catechism strikes Trailbreaker with Electrified Whip. "That is NOT--" The blow of Galvatron's axe-handle strike clangs loudly across the back of Ultra Magnus' head, knocking him -downwards- but, somehow, not off his feet. His armor battered and charred, chunks of the pristine white machine beneath visible from where pieces of that power armor was blown off. "-- /going/ --" Magnus' right hand clenches tight again, lips pulling into a tight and determined frown as his body remains bent. He's pushing himself to the limit -- but, despite everything, he keeps going. "-- to --" In one second, Magnus suddenly snaps from his bowed position, attempting to uppercut Galvatron straight into the air. "-- /HAPPEN/!" His left fist surges forward, attempting to crash into Galvatron's chest and knock him straight back and away. "I won't allow it!!" Sunder is squashed under the Dinobot! Grunting upon impact, the Sweep struggles to inflict damage on Grimlock to get him to GET OFF. He lashes out with a foot to try to persuade him. Sunder strikes Grimlock with kick. Ultra Magnus strikes Galvatron with Many Many Fists. Raptor takes the shot in the side, but it doesn't do much damage, expect dent and scorch his already gray armor. Was-- he really becoming this distracted? Focus boy! The Autobot Seeker, kicked on his boot thrusters, "Your not going anywhere!" He barked out as he flew right for Fleet and tried to tackle the Decepticon seeker. Raptor strikes you with Air Knock-down for 7 points of damage. Even if Blitzwing agreed with his mistake, the blast from his weapon tells Focus that he's far better than the autobot. Focus gets blasted square in the chest ripping armor off and nailing internals causing them to belch black smoke. He grunts dropping on one knee but he looks up at Blitzwing where he has to make a choice. Stay and fight, or run. He's at that point. Taking in what is around him, he transforms and takes off screaming across the burning corn and wheat fields. Focus spins his torso around while his backpack flips onto his shoulders. The legs lock together and the whole thing falls back on cushiony repuslor fields. In a blurr of motion, Focus transforms into a hovercar. Focus begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Raptor, Robotic Bald Eagle , Blue Corvette . "I'm getting the distinct feeling that you are not hip to my jive." replies Trailbreaker as his bubbling forcefield attempt goes awry and the cone bedecked woman comes in looking like trouble served up on a silver plate. That whip stung, it stung like the dickens and then more, a lash causing him to go quite rigid, every servo, actuator and cybertronian musculature seizing and convulsing, a strangled cry ripped from a glitching voice box. With a groan he crumbled, almost falling flat upon his face were it not for the deft placement of a forearm. He felt burnt and abused.. but he'll be clanked if he was beat just yet. "I'd love to say that you know how to show a guy a good time.." he grates with a strained chuckle as he pushes himself up to his feet, smoke from fried circuits billowing out, "But I'm a terrible lier." it's a crooked smile that covers his ebon face, a face that soon disappears. He's spotted smoke wafting into the air and as much as he'd enjoy getting whip lash from Catechism, smoke meant that there was something that he needed to do. Transforming, he barrels ahead, attempting to quickly skirt around Catechism befor she could manage a passing strike. Grimlock squishes Sunder! It's quite gratifying. He hmms- and is bombarded by Americon, as well- and so, again, Grimlock transforms! "You tape-bot go 'way!" he says, and snaps at the little guy again- really, the fact that the tape is circling around his head is downright embarassing! With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Grimlock misses Robotic Bald Eagle with his bite attack. Trailbreaker folds down, his head disappearing down into his shoulders, his chest folding back up to form the front most section of a truck. Soon where Trailbreaker once was there is a black, Autobot Pickup Truck. Trailbreaker compares his Speed to Catechism's Dexterity: Success! Blitzwing gives a whoop of victory and runs off across the sorghum fields, waving his gun and chasing the escaping Focus! Not that he can catch him, but it's fun to try! Robotic Bald Eagle indeed flies around in circles by Grimlock's head, each snap of Grimlock's jaws being just a little bit too late to land a hit on him. Worse, every time he passes by Grimlock's skull he pecks at it before pulling away again. "Haha, I will not go away, and will continue to annoy you until I am victorious, dead, or very bored!" Americon strikes Robot T-Rex! with Peck. "ARGH! AGH! UGH!" Galvatron emits a new horrible noise with every punch and fancy blow that Ultra Magnus dishes out, and rages with supreme anger, the likes of which will never be seen until the next time Galvatron fight an Autobot leader or two Autobot middle managers. "I'M TIRED OF THIS, MAGNUS," he howls, nursing fresh dents from the sequence of attacks. "SO LET'S /END IT/!" Galvatron reaches forward to grab Magnus and attempt to not only do a clean lift over his own head, but /hurl/ Magnus at a nearby office building for the grain farm! Galvatron strikes Ultra Magnus with THROW YOUR ASS THROUGH A BUILDING LIKE SIDESHOW LUKE PERRY. "First, you Autobots get angry when we Decepticons show up somewhere, then, you're unwilling to let us leave!" Fleet complains as he's grasped and tackled back to the ground. He squirms beneath the Autobot, proving unusually difficult to hold onto, and eventually manages to get his right foot between the two. He then kicks away even as he ignites the jets, attempting to scorch the other jet with the superheated exhaust. You strike Raptor with Boot-jet Backwash. The furious Sweep launches himself into the air, transforming to Soapdish mode. Lining up Grimlock in his sights, Sweepcraft charges, hoping to give as good as he's gotten so far. Well, for one hit, anyway. "Alright, you wretched Dinobot, prepare to get a taste of your own medicine!" he shouts, as he does his best impersonation of Ramjet. Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Sunder strikes Robot T-Rex! with ram. Catechism is fine with Trailbreaker running off to do other things. She has a Cubulator 9000 to protect. However, she sees that Fleet is in a bit of trouble, and he has a load of cubes. Shoot Trailbreaker in the butt... shoot Raptor in the wing... hmm, such a hard choice! But it's duty above all, always. She takes a potshot at the Autobot who dares to wear the face of her kin. Catechism strikes Raptor with disruptor. Raptor is flipped off and scorched, but it doesn't stop him, his thrusters kick on and he presues, "Sorry, I'm not one to give up or let my target leave without at least giving them a warm welcome." He then aims with his arm, and another missile comes out, his visor seems to flicker green reticle ofr a moment, before he opens fire with the missile at Fleet. Raptor strikes you with Target Guided for 3 points of damage. "I couldn't agree more, Galvatron! It's time to end this--" Galvatron cuts off Magnus as soon as he grips onto the larger Autobot, and, with that supreme strength of his, lifts the heavily-damaged City Commander up, and then -HURLS- him. Magnus goes flying like a ragdoll, flown at such extreme velocity that he -crashes- through the wall of the nearby office building. And then through the next wall. And the next. And the next, until he punctures -straight- through the opposite side of the building. His metal armor bent, twisted, melted and just -wrecked-, Magnus is on his last legs. He strikes ground a second later, rubble burying over him as he lets out a low groan. "Not... yet..." he mutters slowly, dragging himself up. His eyes lock onto Galvatron, his last set of missiles locking into place. "This is it. I won't --" and then, those missiles are fired off, screaming through the air straight for Galvatron as Magnus falls to his knees. "-- I won't fail...!" Ultra Magnus misses Galvatron with its <> attack. Ultra Magnus says, "oh no i failed" *CLANG!* And so, Sunder crashes into Grimlock! The Dinocommander topples as the sweep crashes into him- but he lashes out with his jaws at the same time, hoping to drag the spaceship down with him into a mess of jaws vs. jets on the ground! Also, by accident or by design, he falls towards Americon. *CRASH!* Grimlock unleashes his All fall down! attack on Sunder and Americon, striking Sunder and Americon. Autobot Pickup Truck barrels through the grain fields, his battered chassis jarring painfuly over the terrain meant to be trodden lightly upon, bumping and jostling and at timesnearly rolling. Grit and good driving stay the course however and soon Trailbreaker is met with the sight of epic battle. The Commander does not seem to farewell against the despot. No sense in putting out fires when the starter is still at large. Inside Trailbreaker's cab a stickshift jerks and snaps into high gear, the truck picking up speed as it veers into a crash course with the emperor of destruction, air shimmering around him as a forcefield is once more created. You just don't go around bumping uglies with strange decepticons without protection. Trailbreaker strikes Galvatron with You're (Pickup) Trucked. Robotic Bald Eagle manages to say, "Oh, sh--" before Grimlock's big head pulls him to the ground and buries it into the dir. "Bwmmmgh!" he grunts out under the giant dino head. All the poor can managed under that weight is to scratch at Grimlock a bit. Blitzwing spots one of the Autobots (he doesn't see Trailbreaker often enough to recognize him) going for Galvatron, whirls and squeezes off a few rounds from his rifle at the truck. "Watch out, Galvatron!" Americon strikes Robot T-Rex! with Talons of Patriotism. Fleet groans in pain as his chest is hit with Raptor's attack, but it doesn't stop him from making a grab for his net. "A welcome is what you give to someone when they arrive!" Fleet exclaims. "Sheesh! Apparently putting the red frown on Seekers makes them stupid." With that, he pushes himself off the ground and into the sky, transforming as he rises. "Departing with partial objective!" he shouts to Catechism, and then he takes off. Blitzwing strikes Autobot Pickup Truck with Gyro Carbine (single shot). Fleet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sweepcraft . As Galvatron dusts his hands, having hurled Magnus to hell or something, he turns right into being rammed by the forcefield-slathered truck. "ARGH!" he cries, knocked onto his skidplate in the wake of the Autobot's attack. "That was /foolish/ of you," Galvatron says. "Ultra Magnus might as well be dead... but YOU truly /WILL/ be!" Chasing after Trailbreaker, Galvatron fires -- his cannon barrel is cracked, though, leaking out valuable energy and diminishing the fire of his blast. Galvatron strikes Autobot Pickup Truck with Revenge Shot. Catechism calls back to Fleet, "Acknowledged!" She needs to have another talk with him, she supposes. Now, however, there is a buffon wearing the frame of a Seeker that she needs to six. So many ways to inflict damage, to cripple. She sneers over at Raptor and opens fire on him with the power of magnetism itself. Catechism strikes Raptor with Magnetic Mayhem. Sweepcraft is not happy. He's been crunched on like 3 times now! Or something. He's lost count. He transforms, trying to get loose from the Dinobot's grip. "Away from me, you filthy beast!" he shouts, lashing out again with his talons. When Sunder speaks, it's his claws you'd better listen to. Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Sunder strikes Robot T-Rex! with slash. Raptor flips as he watches Fleet leave. He knew, but it seems the decepticon didn't understand sarcasim. He turned his sensors to the battle-field below, "..Magnus?" His thrusters then kicked on and he speed down toward where the others were-- and perhaps right toward Galvatron? "No, YOU get away from ME GRIMLOCK!" so the dinobot says, and then rolls about on his back (off of Americon, even!) and he kicks his feet upwards, hoping to give Sunder the boot off of him! This done, the T-rex clambers slowly to his feet and glances around at the battlefield, hrr-ing. This no good! Grimlock strikes Sunder with Stomp!. "... dammit," mutters Magnus as those missiles spiral through the air, striking nothing more than air. Mecha fluid spills from his mouth as his fingers drag across the earth, battered frame sparking. "Ghh -- no more juice. This isn't good." Blue optics look up, seeing Trailbreaker become the focus of Blitzwing and Galvatron's ire, expression growing a bit more concerned. <> Broadcasting over the Autobot frequencies, Magnus drags himself up off his feet, starting a slow, staggered retreat -- far too battered to continue the fight any further. Ultra Magnus begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Raptor, Autobot Pickup Truck , Sunder, Robotic Bald Eagle , Blue Corvette , Fleet , Galvatron. Autobot Pickup Truck karooms Galvatron off of his forcefield, that blow alone was enough to sap the durability of the field, Blitzwing's volly finished the job, Gyro whosawhatsits punching through and doing nasty things to a vehicle mode that wasn't meant to be the star of a Decepticon firing brigade. Galvatron's blast was a good layer of butt whoop icing on the cake, he narrowly avoided a direct hit that would have turned him into so much rust, the eruption of matter changing state rapidly knocking him from his wheels and sending him into a painful roll. Trailbreaker was diecast tough however, a painful transformation later and he was on his feet. Magnus was pulling out, he was providing some cover, a globe of light surrounding the City Commander, Trailbreaker fixed in place through concentration. Trailbreaker successfully activates a powerful protective forcefield around Ultra Magnus, shielding him from the next attack. Robotic Bald Eagle 's wings have been shattered to the point of uselessness, but still he struggles to stop Grimlock! He rolls onto his belly, and tries to squirm after him. "Get back here, you jerk! I'm not done with you yet!" He fires eye lasers for emphasis. And yes, it's 'Con turn. Americon strikes Robot T-Rex! with O' say can you see lasers. And Fleet is out of here! (Thank goodness Sunder didn't shoot him, huh?) Blitzwing heads for the machine now that the Autobots are (mostly) in retreat, collecting his portion of the stolen energy and transforming to power away with the ill-gotten gains! Blitzwing unfolds and reconfigures himself rapidly, wings snapping out and locking into position as he assumes his aerial form. Sunder sees that Magnus is retreating, so he presses the attack on Grimlock one more time. Transforming to Sweepcraft mode, he charges up his plasma cannons. "I'll yet have Barbecued Dinobot!" he announces, as the hot ionized beams lance out towards the Dinbot Commander. Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Blitzwing begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sweepcraft , Fleet . Sunder strikes Robot T-Rex! with plasma. As Trailbreaker stands, Galvatron snorts. "You're not even worth the effort," he spits, and looks around at the chaos. Silo: exploded. Grain: on fire. Building: ruined. "We got some of what we came for, Autobot, and we carved a gouge into your precious Earth in the same breath. We've won. I'll savor it." Blasting his cannon downward, Galvatron launches into the air, away and gone. Galvatron begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Raptor, Ultra Magnus, Autobot Pickup Truck , Sweepcraft , Robotic Bald Eagle , MiG-25 "Foxbat", Blue Corvette , Fleet . Catechism tends to the Cubulator 9000, since the foolish flying Autobot seems to have departed. She withdraws a net to put the cubes in, a net that will be carried beneath her jet mode when she transforms. <:D Catechism says, "Fleet, did you obtain the grain?" Blitzwing says, "I got the energon! Someone get the machine!" Fleet says, "Not all of it. I only managed a net full." Raptor watches the cons leave and notices Galvatron pass right by him, "See ya later, Freak-show!" He yells back, and flying backward, takes aim with his assault rifle and opens fire on the retreating decepticon leader. Raptor strikes Galvatron with Laser Assault Rifle. "Ow!" Grimlock glares at Sunder as the plasma hits his frame- but then, before Grimlock can get to properly dispensing PAIN, he grunts at Magnus as the commander retreats- and Grimlock too opts to turn tail and...relocate. "This dumb! Septi-cons dumb!" he grumbles- and off he goes! Grimlock begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Raptor, Ultra Magnus, Autobot Pickup Truck , Sweepcraft , Robotic Bald Eagle , MiG-25 "Foxbat", Blue Corvette , Fleet , Galvatron, Catechism. <:D Catechism says, "Then I shall have to obtain grain *myself*. Before it all burns down. I'm going to be picking hay out of my upholstry for weeks..." D-56 Ramjet says, "Nggh.. I hate it when things get stuck in the crevice of my seat." Americon says, "Leave me... behind... get... the grain..." Autobot Pickup Truck might not hear Galvatron's words but he knows that look well enough, "Don't I just feel slighted." he remarks with a haggered crook to his features. He'd like to be peppering lasers in the air too.. but to be honest, he wouldn't make it home if he did. Instead he partitions some energy way to maintain Magnus' field while he conjured several more, laying them over the flames and hot spots, choking away the air. Autobot Pickup Truck begins shudder and shift. Clanking and ratcheting up on a pair of hefty, red boots that emerge from beneath it's hooded bed while the front quarter folds down and shifts upwards, partialy obscuring the windshield. A moment or so more and the transformation is complete, Trailbreaker is revealed! <:D Catechism says, "Like spare change, sir?" Robotic Bald Eagle appears to... vanish? Nah, he just transformed into tape mode. He'll probably recover enough to fly away eventually. Americon collapses and shrinks down into a very tiny cassette labeled, "America's Most Patriotic Hits!" Blitzwing vanishes out of reality. Blitzwing has left. His work here is done. Sweepcraft heads back to base, filling up with unburnt grain on his way out. Sunder retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Grimlock vanishes out of reality. Grimlock has left. Decepticon Message: 2/40 Posted Author Reaping The Whirlwind Fri Sep 19 Catechism ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text Only In Kansas, energon from wind power was secured, as well as some sort of grain, sorghum, perhaps, to be sold to be Carbombya. Autobot opposition was fierce, but as Emperor Galvatron himself aided the raid, our success was assured. Blitzwing, Dirge, Fleet, Hook, Sunder, Americon, and of course, Emperor Galvatron represented our faction. On the Autobot and fleshling side, we were opposed by Tracks, Silverbolt, some ugly Autobot, some ninja, Trailbreaker, some stupid flier, Grimlock, two random DC humans, and Ultra Magnus. Hail the Empire! End File